disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Believe We Can
"I Believe We Can" is a song performed in the special, "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" by Clay Aiken with backing vocals by Chaka Khan, acting as musical "stunt doubles" for Phineas and Ferb. Lyrics :Clay Aiken: What is a summer really :But a tepid month or three? :Ferb: Clay Aiken? :Phineas: 'Yeah. I hired a stunt singer, what do you think? :'Clay Aiken: If you agree with Buford :That's all it will ever be :And we don't need to break the laws of physics :To make a day that's longer than a day :We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe :And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing :'Cause I believe we can :And that's the measure, the measure of a man :It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned :But I believe we can :I believe we can (Ooh, I believe, I believe we can) :And that's the measure, the measure of a man (Oh, that's the measure of a man) :Phineas: ''(to Ferb)'' Chaka Khan. Nice. :We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here) to where we began...(Oh...) :Phineas: Or at least that's the plan! :Chaka Khan: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing, yeah! :Hey where's Perry? Demo version The demo was a rough songwriting demo for "This Is Our Inspirational Song", the first version of the opening song in the special "Summer Belongs To You." (This first version, a satire of inspirational songs, was cut and the beginning part was rewritten by Dan and Martin as the song seen above.) :What is this back yard :It's just grass and dirt and tree :And if you believe in Buford :That's all it will ever be :But if you can dream be on our team :And here's a song to help you along :Every musical needs an inspirational song :Where the trumpets unfurl :And the orchestra swirls :And because it's intense it needn't be too long :If it's a little brassy it's OK if it's classy :With a chorus that makes you feel strong :And it helps if you sing along :This is our inspirational song :With a melody that rises :Without too many surprises :Which explains why we sing :The same note for so long :To amp up the emotion :As we ramp up to the end of our song :Inspirational song :We sing it loud and strong :It helps if you sing along :Inspirational song :When you sing as a throng :It makes you feel you belong :And so it doesn't get moldy :Like a broadway oldie :It helps if you bang a gong :And end our inspirational song :Inspirational song (4x) :That was so inspiring! Background information *On the soundtrack album, the line "or at least that's the plan" is sung by Clay Aiken. *This song is not translated to any other language (but subtitled in some broadcasts), as any other song sung by a guest star that appears in an episode. *This song originally was to have been a more satirical and self-aware inspirational song, This is Our Inspirational Song, with which this song shares only an intro (slightly rewritten). *This is the first time a guest star says, "Hey, where's Perry?" *The speaking lines and "Hey! Where Perry?" line are not in the soundtrack version. *Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan is wearing Phineas and Ferb's "Summer all the time" collection. ("Run Away Runway") Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs